


「卡带」骗一个小狗怎样骗一生

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 关于小堍是否真的有物种认知障碍的猫狗故事
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	「卡带」骗一个小狗怎样骗一生

宇智波斑在隧道里散步，叼回一只半死不活的小黑狗，救助时发现狗有一只原装写轮眼，宇智波一族从未有过狗，这令他十分困惑，治伤之外，顺便给狗做了一台狗狗变猫的手术。

带土醒来，身体毁了半边，右边几乎都替换成了白色的细瘦的肢体，光秃秃的没有毛，他非常伤心，再加上伤口疼得厉害，没空去感受其他的生理变化。

斑说：这柱间细胞是狗细胞，跟你融合得倒是不错，大概以后还可以长毛。

带土说：这很好解释，因为我本来就是狗啊。

斑摇头：我活了这么多年，从未听说宇智波家有狗，据我诊断，你这是物种认知障碍。

带土：什、什么障碍......

斑：简单来说，就是有一些猫总以为自己是狗，会学狗叫，摇尾巴，这种症状常见于跟狗玩多了的猫身上。你不用担心，是可以治疗的。

带土随即想到水门班，包括水门老师在内，大家都是狗。卡卡西就是一个小白狗，腿很粗……他正想着，斑跳上床来，两爪分开他的双腿，示意他自己低头看腿间的猫蛋蛋和明显比狗更长的尾巴。

斑：没错吧？

带土记忆错乱：好、好像是这么回事……

他因为是一个狗，脑子又不那么聪明，从小被排挤在家族边缘，此刻发现自己是猫，本该是一件高兴的事，却总感觉失去了什么。那些和水门班狗狗一起在草地上奔跑玩球的回忆渐渐远去了，卡卡西不爽的狗脸浮现在他脑中。

想象中的卡卡西说：猫真是麻烦又娇气，你以后不要再跟我们一起玩了。

带土难过地低下头。总而言之，要先努力复健，把这什么细胞身体练得强壮，毛也长出来，即使毛色黑白不一也无所谓，没有毛实在太难看了。小凛很温柔不会笑他，卡卡西就不一定，他那张狗嘴即使蒙了狗面罩，也要不停地说刻薄话。到时候恐怕要被他笑死了。

天有不测风云，一年后，猫猫带土遭受精神重创，开始了月之眼计划，四处行走。他恢复得很好，体型健康，还留长了毛。在漫长的时光中，回忆渐渐淡去，他开始相信自己一直是猫，那些想要被抚摸、挠肚皮，想要汪汪叫和摇尾巴的冲动都是生病了，是不正常的。带土逼迫自己习惯独自安静坐在高处，习惯宅在家里。

过了几年，压抑最终导致了变态。带土分离出了狗狗人格阿飞，终日在晓里撒娇发嗲，狗了个爽。鼬第一次看到他做出那种举动时，有些震撼，私下问他：您为何那样？带土说高手都是如此深藏不露，为了隐藏自己要付出很多，你长大了就明白了。

又过了几年，带土正式成为晓成员，与他的狗朋友迪达拉过了一段不错的狗日子。

四战第二天，带土的面具被螺旋丸打碎，衣服也破了部分，整个猫的形态显露出来。他右半边脸的毛乱糟糟的，好像怎么也抚不平。卡卡西的心揪成一团，他知道那是什么造成的，如果拨开他脸上的毛，会看到一道道疤痕。但比起这个，还有更可怕的变化。

卡卡西说：带土，你怎么会变成这样，你怎么变成猫了？

带土说：我原本就是猫。

他这厢上演小学同学聚会，宇智波斑也不忙着玩了，打车前来看戏。斑是一个比他胖些的长毛猫，尾巴非常巨大蓬松，从天而降，地动山摇，与带土两个猫凑近交流了一会。

卡卡西又说：你跟斑是什么关系！怎么跟他说一些猫话？

带土说：我一直都是猫，你这垃圾狗别再胡言乱语。

卡卡西急坏了：我怎么是胡言乱语，凯，你来说两句。

凯（摸下巴）：在我的印象中，带土确实是一只小黑狗。

卡卡西的学生，一只牙尖嘴利的小黄狗，此刻也说：如果你就是卡卡西老师床头照片里的那一位，你那时确实是小黑狗啊。

带土感到头痛起来。

再次见到秽土转生的水门时，水门也惊呼：带土，你怎么变成猫了。

水门又说：那一晚上，没有认出你是我不好，可是你变成猫了，这让我怎么认出你呀……

卡卡西说：就是，就是。

带土不堪其扰，十分心虚，嗬嗤嗬嗤地大叫道：不要偷换重点，我的梦想跟我是狗还是猫没有任何关系，我要创造猫猫狗狗都可以快乐的梦世界！！！！

爆炸前一秒，带土拉着卡卡西进入神威空间，劝说他仅剩的狗朋友加入月之眼计划。

带土说：那个新世界有小凛……

他用幻术投影出一只棕色大眼睛的漂亮小狗，棕色小狗转了一圈，说：卡卡西，我喜欢你！

带土又说：还有你理想中的我。

在卡卡西的另一侧，他投影出一只眼睛很亮的小黑狗，小黑狗的爪子指指自己，说：我是要成为火影的小狗！

卡卡西，脏脏的大白狗，身边坐着一只小黑狗和一只小棕狗。他生气到极点，反而冷静下来，说：你这不是知道自己是狗吗？

他突然朝带土走来。带土后退两步：你做什么！

卡卡西小时候是一只小白狗，长大后变成了漂亮的萨摩耶，蓬松的毛和尖尖的立耳，带土偶尔去木叶看他死了没有，所以知道他长大的过程中没有经历秃头和尖嘴的尴尬期，一直被很多的女孩子喜欢。但是打仗让他变得灰扑扑的，比别的颜色狗都显脏。带土想要快一点结束战斗，到了新世界，卡卡西就是干干净净的了。

卡卡西走到他面前，捧住他的脑袋薅了薅毛，他手法极佳，带土舒服得坐了下来。卡卡西在他身上按来按去。

带土：明明只是一个狗，居然会踩奶……

卡卡西说：这不是踩奶，是推拿。你这么喜欢被摸，还说自己不是狗吗？

舒服归舒服，他无法完全信任卡卡西，身体始终有些紧绷，最后推了卡卡西一下，让他住手，按摩也演变成打斗，一阵缠斗与互相撕咬后，卡卡西的前爪捅进他的胸口，电光隐去，肉垫抖得很厉害。

卡卡西说：不管你变成什么，我都……

带土听不见了，神威空间深处起了风，吹过他心口的大洞，发出呜呜的回声。他跑出空间，吸收了十尾，一开始十尾很笨，导致他的脑子也受到一点创伤，在听到别人叫自己名字时，他不由自主地流下眼泪，摇起了尾巴。带土感到自己终于成为了一只真正的狗。

Fin.

2020/12


End file.
